The inventive concept relates to a chemical liquid supply apparatus and a semiconductor processing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a chemical liquid supply apparatus used in a single wafer type semiconductor manufacturing process, in which high-temperature chemical liquids and functional additives are used, and a semiconductor processing apparatus having the chemical liquid supply apparatus.
Semiconductor processing apparatuses are divided into a batch type processing apparatus for processing a plurality of substrates at the same time and a single wafer type processing apparatus for processing a plurality of substrates one by one. Recently, due to a lack of process capabilities of the batch type processing apparatus, which causes dispersion defects, desiccation defects, etc., the single wafer type processing apparatus has been used instead of the batch type processing apparatus. However, the single wafer type processing apparatus has a lower productivity than the batch type processing apparatus. Therefore, research into improving the productivity of the single wafer type processing apparatus has been actively conducted.